the trainer dairy
by neowind
Summary: follow the journey of a luc and his quest to be a gym leader


The trainer dairy  
  
First entry  
  
Name: Luc  
  
Episode name: I want to be a gym leader  
  
My last day of hi school I could not believed I was so exited but it wasn't because it was my last day of hi school but because today I was going to become a gym leader I can't concentrate I can only think on my gym license my father always told me that if I hold on to my dream I could make of curse I never believe it was like a dream come true  
  
(Ding dong ding dong) The bell ring I was even more exited the before I run to the teacher and give her my exam I run toward the door and I was finally out of the school when I hear my father car. " Hey son ready for your big day" I hoop in my father car and we are off to my first day as a gym trainer.  
  
Pokemon League Officer: So is this the young man that is going to take the gym leader exam  
  
Luc father: Yep he is  
  
Pokemon League Officer: Well son first you have to answer the theory exam and the tipe of pokemon that you want to train in the gym  
  
So there I was answering my theory exam of curse it was easy I was studying all year for this exam.  
  
One hour later  
  
Pokemon Officer: Well young man its look like you pass whit flaying colors now its time to pass what we like to call the Battle exam.  
  
Battle exam (yes I was waiting for this)  
  
Pokemon Officer: Well are you ready this will be a 2 on 2 battle and in your exam its say that you want to be grass pokemon trainer right well if you want to be a successful gym leader you most pass this test you have to use your grass pokemon in a fire field first against a Poison pokemon and the you most face a fire pokemon in a poison field.  
  
Luc: (wow hard)  
  
Pokemon Officer: Well are you ready young man.  
  
Luc: Yea I am ready.  
  
Pokemon Officer: very well then prepare the poison field.  
  
20 minutes later  
  
I knew this was going to be hard but there was no turning back I was ready and my pokemon were ready as well are you ready my friend's this is going to be of difficult one.  
  
Pokemon Officer: Well ready young man.  
  
Luc: READY!!!!!  
  
Pokemon Officer: ok then GO MAGMAR I CHOSE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
A flash of light appears out of the Pokeball all of the sudden the smell of the toxic feels start to get into my nose its was very strong and it was kinda hard to think when the flash of the pokemon was over there its was the biggest Magmar I have ever seen .  
  
Luc:ok then Vileplume I CHOSE you.  
  
Pokemon Officer: Magmar smoke screen now don't let him see you  
  
Luc: Vileplume light your way whit solar beam  
  
Office: nice move but sadly my smoke screen is way to thick for you to light it whit a half powered solar beam Magmar fire punch now.  
  
The fire punch hit vuleplum and he fell into the toxic pool.  
  
Luc:Vileplume!!!!!!!! Get up use sword dance and then unleash you petal dance.  
  
Vileplume follow the commands his trainer said to him and he unleash the petal dance The Magmar took all the hits but he do not take much damage.  
  
Officer: Well that was pathetic Magmar flame thrower Now take that vileplum of the field.  
  
Luc: Vileplum wait until he get close and use poison spore.  
  
Officer: Magmar fire now.  
  
Luc: Vileplum Jump and get behind him and use poison spore  
  
Vileplum jump and when he was behind him he unleash poison spore  
  
Officer :What wrong magmar  
  
Luc: (Vileplum most be tired the effect of the toxic field most be getting to him I have to finish this now ) VILEPLUM NOW SHOOT THE SOLAR BEAM.  
  
Vileplum charge the solar bean magmar was to dizzy to counter attack the effect of the poison was double thank to the toxic field he finish charging.  
  
Luc: Vileplum now SOLAR BEAM.  
  
Officer: that wont be enough to finish him.  
  
Luc: yes it will toxic field are also flammable and when the solar beam hit your magmar.  
  
Officer: no magmar don't let him drop you into the toxic pool.  
  
Magmar try his best to resist the impact but it was to the poison finally got to him He took the blow and he fell into the toxic pool and a big explosion follows.  
  
Officer: Magmar return.  
  
Luc: Vileplum are you ok.  
  
Vileplum: VI VILE PLUM.  
  
Luc: heheh I am glad you did well return .  
  
Officer: Young man you are a good trainer bit now.  
  
Bang the door sound and a another pokemon league officer enters runnig like there was no tomorrow.  
  
Hysteric Officer: Sir team magma is attacking the central.  
  
Officer: What but how grrr damn sigh.  
  
Luc: (oh no my license )  
  
Officer: oh well I don't like to do this young man here.  
  
Luc: HUH what but I .  
  
Officer :Take it its your license you have prove your self will send you the information of your gym whit a mailman tomorrow I sorry I have to leave you well.  
  
The officer left and in my hand it was what I always have wanted since I became a pokemon trainer I was finally an official pokemon gym leader.  
  
The end for now. 


End file.
